


Plants is Decaf

by Cyrus_The_Virus



Series: Cyrus' Crack Fics [3]
Category: No Fandom, Plant Cult
Genre: Crack, lmao plants said i wouldn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-13 21:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16480199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyrus_The_Virus/pseuds/Cyrus_The_Virus
Summary: Plants is Decaf.





	Plants is Decaf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Plantsandpaints](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plantsandpaints/gifts), [Aizawa_mf_Shouta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aizawa_mf_Shouta/gifts).



Cyrus was sitting in his living room, minding his business when his roommate/landlord burst in through the door.

 

“CYRUS! HOLY FUCK!” she yelled. Cyrus looked up from his phone, what the fuck was she doing here? It was 19:30, the cryptid safe hour.

 

“What the fuck are you doing here during the safe hour, Cyrus? There’s still half an hour before you can haunt me with your bullshit thoughts.”

 

“I found Plants! And Dae! And Plants is decaf!” she shouted, smiling very toothily. 

 

Cyrus turned off his phone, setting it down on the table. He pressed his hands together and rested them on his face. He inhaled deeply. 

 

Cyrus opened his eyes and looked over at the woman that shared his name.

 

“How the hell did you reach that conclusion?”

 

“ON THEIR SERVER THEIR NAME IS LACKING CAFFEINE AND IF PLANTS LACKS CAFFEINE THAT MAKES PLANTS DECAF!!” Cyrus shouted, rivaling the man’s explosive volume.

 

“Valid.”

**Author's Note:**

> blame the plant cult 
> 
> yell at me on my server: https://discord.gg/2RrbmHd


End file.
